Mei-chan
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: En uno de sus tantos ensayos, la parte principal de la canción fallaba debido a que era demasiado difícil de controlar. Kaito estaba seguro de que Meiko era capaz de hacerlo pero... ¿Por qué no dice nada?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Sólo diré una cosa, la voz de Meiko me inspira demasiado xD aunque no la puedo culpar, su voz es tan hermosa al igual que la de Kaito *-* y juntos pues ya ni te cuento xD**

* * *

><p>Era otro día más en la casa Vocaloid, esta vez se estaba preparando la nueva canción que el master les había mandado aprender. La canción no era para nada fácil, ya se imaginarán los estridentes agudos que hizo la diva.<p>

—Esto no funciona —interrumpió Luka—, Miku no puede ser la voz principal, la canción es demasiado para ella.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces? La voz principal tiene que ser aguda y Miku es la única que tiene un rango de voz tan alto —replicó la rubia. A partir de ahí se fue formando una pequeña discusión sobre qué harían. Mientras tanto, cierto peliazul miraba embobado a la castaña, estaba seguro de que Meiko era perfecta para el papel, ¿pero por qué no lo decía?

—¡Ya es suficiente! —intervino una de las integrantes más mayores del grupo—. Rin, intenta tú la parte principal —ordenó con seriedad la Sakine, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa casi de inmediato. Por otra parte, Kaito seguía confundido por todo esto, estaba a punto de hablar, pero la música sonó y encima era el primero en cantar.

De nuevo, la parte principal falló, los mismos fallos que cometió la agua marina los volvió a repetir la pequeña adolescente de catorce años.

—Genial, ya no quedan más con voz aguda —aclaró la pelirosa. El muchacho esperó por unos segundos para ver si la de ojos marrones se ofrecía voluntaria, cosa que obviamente no pasó.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, Mei-chan? —preguntó el fanático de los helados, sorprendiendo a todos los miembros que se encontraban allí. Todos se giraron a ver hacia la recién nombrada mientras que ésta estaba levemente roja, ¿qué le ocurría a ese idiota? Pensaba ella, no aguantaría otro comentario que la hiciera avergonzar.

—Por... Porque mi voz no es inspiradora —contestó sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y mirando hacia otra dirección.

—¡Eso no es cierto, tu voz es tan hermosa que ha llegado a cautivar e inspirar a millones de personas! —gritó, no iba a soportar tal cosa. Todos, incluida Meiko, miraban al hombre. Con sus miradas decían "ya la armaste" mientras que los ojos de la aludida decían "mandaré a que cinco negros te violen y luego mueras por ello, después le daré tus restos a cualquiera que pase por la calle"... Bueno, tal vez Kaito necesita unas clases de "aprende a no exagerar los gestos de una tsundere".

Un aura oscura se hizo presente en la adicta al sake, la mayoría corrió despavorida del lugar, el único que se quedó allí fue el torpe joven de iris azules, quedando a merced de Meiko. El resto no se atrevía a calmarla por miedo a que la tome con ellos también, y es que precisamente su temperamento es como una bomba de relojería, un paso en falso y todo se va por la ventana, es por eso que salieron volando de allí, para no ver como la casa explotaba gracias a algún comentario fuera de lugar por parte del Shion.

Mientras tanto, la de rojo seguía caminando lentamente hacia el de azul, el miedo se incrementaba dentro de él con cada paso que daba ella.

—¿Mei-chan...? —dijo con terror, sintiendo que se empequeñecía. Ahora ambos estaban frente a frente, aunque la mujer no le miraba, estaba cabizbaja, y el flequillo no es que ayudara mucho a ver su cara. Notó como su cara se elevaba muy despacio, temía lo peor. Con sus manos protegió todo lo que podía mientras que su cara miraba para otro lado, cerrando los ojos casi de inmediato.

—Gracias...

—¿Qué? —habló extrañado. Quitó todas sus "defensas" y la miró. Al haber levantado la cabeza se podía apreciar unos cristalinos orbes marrones, una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Esta imagen le enterneció y lo hizo sonrojar a la vez.

—Te agradezco que pienses eso de mí —diablos, ¿por qué ella tenía que ser tan adorable? Era lo que Kaito pensaba, incrementando el rubor de sus mofletes con ello.

—Meiko... —la llamó. La nombrada inmediatamente le miró y se sorprendió al ver que las manos del chico acariciaban su rostro con ternura, perdiéndose en las deliciosas sensaciones que provocaba aquella acción. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros de rozar ambos labios, ni siquiera hicieron falta palabras para describir sus sentimientos, sus miradas lo decían todo. El ansiado beso que los dos deseaban se estaba cumpliendo.

—Tal vez debería hacer ese tipo de comentarios más a menudo —pensó él, disfrutando, al igual que ella, del tierno beso que estaban teniendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Porque el KaiMei sería mi OTP junto con MikuxLuka si no fuera por el RinxLen (aun así, las tres son mis favoritas *-* salvo que KaiMei y MikuxLuka están empatadas en el segundo lugar xD)<strong>

**Con deciros que mi fondo de pantalla es KaiMei y que los escucho cada dos por tres es suficiente xD es una lástima que no hagan muchos fics de esta pareja uwu incluso estoy pensando hacer un fic largo de estos dos (teniendo como pareja secundaria MikuxLuka)**

**Bueno, no digo más porque estoy mala y tengo que descansar n.n U así que nada más.**

**¡ALABADO SEA EL KAIMEI! X3**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
